The Many Ways To Be Andrea'd
by teenybirdy
Summary: Andy "borrows" Miranda's phone, after Stephen texts Miranda because he wants to think he's missed and provides the perfect response. Just one of the many ways in which Andy expresses her own uniqueness, in what Miranda calls being Andréa'd.


**A/N:** I'm hoping a few one-shots will coax my muse from her winter hibernation so I can start to update my WIP's. This prompt is once again off the Facebook DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda, from the one and only Fabber0oz.

 **Summary:** Stephen texts Miranda because he wants to think he's missed. Andy "borrows" Miranda's phone and texts the perfect response.

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own them, don't make money off them, they do however inspire me to write.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had walked away in Paris, but after six months apart, with Miranda's divorce proceedings about to be finalised, their paths collided spectacularly.

Andy was pushed into covering the annual Runway benefit, at the request of Irv Ravitz. Irv was sure Miranda would lose her cool at the sight of the smiling brunette who had dared to walk away from her on the busiest week of her career. He assumed she would make a spectacle of herself as she publically eviscerated the young woman. Andy was to be the means to an end in the war the CEO waged against the editor-in-chief.

Nigel assisted in ensuring his Six was dressed to impress after she called him in a blind panic and he observed carefully as Miranda's sole focus became the young woman's pert ass. He had to admit the young woman looked delicious in the Chanel LBD and the 5-inch Manolo Blahnik's he had gifted her. As it was summer, her legs were bare, and the dress ended mid-thigh leaving a serious expanse of leg on show.

Nigel was euphoric when Miranda excused Emily, stepped away from the usual sycophants, looking to garner respect by kissing Miranda's ass and made a bee-line for his Six. Andy was holding court on the outskirts of the room, apparently at ease surrounded by designers and Elias Clarke board members alike. She exuded confidence and there was plenty of laughter coming from that side of the room.

As Miranda approached, the air crackled and Andy spun on her heel gracefully, she bit her plump lip nervously as she regarded the editor gliding towards her. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and offered Miranda one of her brightest smiles.

Miranda leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the young woman's cheeks. "Darling, Andréa. It is wonderful to see you." Miranda spoke softly and spotted Irv's look of abject disappointment. She could not stop the smirk and mischief lit up her eyes. She wiped a small smudge of lipstick off Andy's cheek and caught the muted gasp from the brunette.

Andy was stunned. "You too, Miranda. You look beautiful." Her smile faltered as Miranda stepped away. She could not tear her eyes away from the older woman, and everyone else faded into the background as she basked in Miranda's focused gaze.

"I hear life at The Mirror is treating you well?" Not waiting for an answer Miranda continued to speak warmly. "I must say you have a unique writing voice, it has been delightful to watch it flourish over the months you have been away from us at Runway." Andy's eyes widened. "I must also compliment you, this season's Chanel is a satisfactory choice for tonight. I shall have to tell Lagerfeld this particular design is a masterpiece." She waved her hand airily over the LBD.

Andy's hand came up to fiddle with her slender silver chain at her neck as she caught Miranda's eyes. "Thank you, Miranda."

"You are most welcome, Andréa." Miranda gestured to the bar. "Will you join me for a drink? It has been many months since I last had the pleasure of your company and there is much to catch up on." Miranda's smile was small but genuine. She was delighted at the sight of Andréa after so many months apart.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy turned to her companions, "Thank you all for the pleasant conversation." She caught Irv's eyes and her own turned cold. "Mr Ravitz, good evening." She let Miranda lead her away from the crowds to a small bar, where Miranda gestured at the bartender. Two glasses were placed in front of them and scotch poured.

"Cheers," Miranda smirked tapping her glass gently against Andy's gently.

Andy leaned in. "What are we celebrating?"

"My divorce, yet again getting one over on Irv, beautiful company," Miranda smirked. "You choose."

Andy swallowed. "You knew of Irv's demand to have me here?"

"Oh yes. The pathetic little man wanted me to decimate you, you were to be a pawn in his ongoing games against me. "I enjoyed seeing the fierceness of your glare towards him. He wouldn't know what it was to be Andréa'd like that?"

"So is that the proper term? Being Andréa'd?" Andy whispered cheekily.

"Mm, it is an apt description. He had no idea..." Miranda trailed off. "...well, he cannot know that I would never do any harm to you, Andréa." She sipped her Scotch until it was gone and gestured for another before leaning in and whispering. "He could not take into account the fact that the one person I have missed, much more than that smarmy slimeball I am divorcing, was one Andrea Sachs, the girl who can achieve the impossible." Miranda smiled softly. "And the impossible she has achieved. She has somehow tamed the dragon." Miranda toasted her.

"So..." Andy swallowed nervously. "What are you going to do with me now you have me here?" Andy husked.

"I am going to claim my spoils of war, Andréa," Miranda told her. "All I ask is that you wait, just a few days, for the divorce to be final. And then I would like to take you on a date."

"A date?" Andy squeaked.

"Mm, yes. Are you amenable?" Miranda whispered.

"This isn't some game, is it, Miranda? Andy whispered fearfully.

"No, darling. No games. It would please me greatly if you were to agree, however, I would try to understand if this is not what you want." Miranda turned away, unable to look upon the rejection in those expressive eyes.

A warm hand landed on her forearm and she looked up into gentle dark eyes. "I think I would like that very much, Miranda," Andy admitted.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"You'll never find someone like me again, Miranda." Stephen's words echoed around the courtroom as he turned his back, having left their marriage empty-handed.

"Oh God, I hope not," Miranda muttered. Her attorney chuckled at the words and she pursed her lips at him.

His face straightened and he wiped his forehead. "It was a good result today, Miranda." He stated.

"No thanks to you, Maxwell. I provided the proof of his infidelity, it should not have gone this far." Miranda stated.

"Next time I will ensure your prenup is iron-clad," Maxwell stated.

"There will be no next time." Miranda admonished icily.

Maxwell swallowed nervously as Miranda turned her back him and stalked from the courtroom. Pulling her cell to her ear she dialled the number she had Emily get her six months before.

"Sachs." Andy hissed

Smiling at the curt greeting from an obviously frazzled Andréa Sachs Miranda spoke gently. "Darling, are you free for that celebratory dinner. I thought Le Bernardin, 8 pm."

"Miranda, I didn't expect...um...of course." Andy stuttered.

"I'll have Roy pick you up at 7:45 pm sharp. Wear blue." Miranda requested.

"But, I don't have..." Andy trailed off as someone shouted her name and Miranda grinned as she heard the cell drop and the brunette rushing away. She heard the box open and the sounds of tissue moving against the soft fabric of the cerulean dress she had chosen. She caught the gasp. "Miranda?"

"Yes, darling." Miranda slid into the town car and she allowed her smile to widen.

"Thank you," Andy whispered.

"I shall see you soon, darling." Miranda disconnected the call and caught Roy's eyes in the rear-view. "Go." She hissed.

Hours later Roy pulled up outside Andy's apartment complex and the young woman slipped into the car next to her.

Miranda leaned in and brushed a kiss on blushing cheeks. "I had a feeling that dress would look perfect on you the moment I saw it." Miranda's voice was quiet but heartfelt.

"It is a beautiful dress," Andy stated, amazed at the gesture.

"Almost as beautiful as the woman wearing it," Miranda stated gallantly. Andy blushed brighter, but her smile left Miranda feeling warm. "I think I'm going to enjoy tonight." She stated with a wide smile.

"Well, I've been Miranda'd," Andy stated cheekily. "What's not to enjoy?"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Page Six were questioning who would become the next Mr Priestley. What Page Six, nor anyone except the twins knew, was there would be no Mr Priestley on the horizon.

Miranda was falling in love, and the focus of that love was a young woman almost half her age. Miranda worked hard to build trust between her and the young woman who had captured her heart. They had yet to be physically intimate but she was making attempts to carve out more time in her busy schedule for her family and Andréa. Caroline and Cassidy were flourishing and they adored their Andy. By taking a slight step back she learned that Runway would run regardless, in fact, it seemed to be running much smoother than usual.

It had been almost three months since the benefit and things were going well. Her relationship with Andréa wasn't yet public knowledge, but they were working towards it. They planned to spend the weekend together as the twins were at their father's.

Humming along as she swayed to Bruno Mars she missed the vibrating of her cell as she prepared dinner. Something she enjoyed doing for her Andréa and her Bobbsey's. Dinner was becoming a regular occurrence for the four of them. Hearing a small chuckle she spun around to find Andréa leaning on the doorjamb, her arms crossed and affection clear in her eyes.

"Darling, I'm glad you are here. Come, taste this." Miranda held her and out and Andy stepped closer, as Miranda held a small spoon of Tomato based sauce up to her lips.

Andy hummed as the flavours of garlic and herbs exploded on her tongue. "So good." She declared pulling away with a smile.

Miranda smirked and turned back to the stove. "Well, I'm certainly glad my efforts are appreciated."

"I also appreciate seeing you shake your ass." Andy chuckled as Miranda glared at her.

"I do not shake my arse," Miranda stated as she dished up the pasta and sauce onto plates. Moving past the young woman she put extra sway on her steps as she moved towards the dining room with their plates. "Will you bring my cell, it is on the counter." Miranda's voice echoed from the dining room and Andy stepped up to scoop the cell phone up. The screen lit up and she saw the text message lighting up the screen, from Stephen.

 **Ex Mr P:**

 _ **You need to move on and forget me.**_

She grinned at his blatant attempt at making himself feel important enough to be missed. He was a self-entitled prick. She knew Miranda did not miss the man, the older woman had made that abundantly clear. Unable to resist she tapped out a quick message.

 **M.P:**

 _ **How am I supposed to forget you?  
** **Every time I go outside I see things that remind me of you...**_

 **Ex Mr P:**

 _ **What?**_

Andy couldn't resist, the douche had walked right into the response she was going to give him. She giggled as she typed.

 **M.P:**

 _ **...Like garbage bins** **and dog shit!  
** **That's all!**_

"Andréa, what are you doing." Miranda's voice startled her and she looked up guiltily hitting the send button.

"Um, well, um..." Andy stuttered. Miranda held her had out and Andy handed the cell phone to her, keeping her eyes averted. Andy bit her lip as she watched Miranda pulled her glasses on and read.

The burst of laughter that followed had Andy raising her eyes and she saw Miranda swiping flowing tears from her eyes, as she laughed joyfully. "Oh my God, Andréa." She wheezed through bouts of laughter. Miranda placed her cell phone back on the counter and pulled the brunette into her arms, still chuckling. "That was absolutely phenomenal." She stepped on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against Andy's lips. "You are amazing. I think I should have you deal with both my ex-husbands from here on in. They will certainly learn when they've been Andréa'd."

"I will gladly tell both of them how garbage they are if it means they leave you alone," Andy whispered as she deepened their kiss.

"Bed." Miranda moaned.

Andy broke their kiss. "What about dinner?"

"Later." Miranda pulled the brunette up the stairs by her hand.

They did not make it to dinner that night and their first breakfast burnt to a crisp as they found better things to do.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

The first year had been hard once they finally left their bubble and went public. Page Six had been merciless. Yet they continued to love each other through the hard days and to find joy in their relationship and their new family. Now two years on from their first date, Andy had a plan. She had carefully orchestrated a flash mob of dancers to propose to her girlfriend, Miranda Priestly.

It was a mild summer evening and she planned to pick up the older woman from work and head off to the park to meet with the twins. As she arrived at Elias Clarke, Miranda stepped from the building and swept her Gucci sunglasses from her face to eye the younger woman. Offering a small, genuine smile she stepped towards the brunette and linked arms with her and they started their slow amble towards the entrance of the park.

As they entered the park they headed towards the Bethesda Terrace and Fountain and sat down waiting for the twins. Miranda huddled close to the brunette and closed her eyes. Music started to play. Eyes opening she noticed the group of dancers rehearsing at random and smiled.

"It's a flash mob," The words were whispered around them, and in a swift move, the crowd, including Miranda, whipped out cellphone cameras to capture the spontaneous New York moment.

The music changed to Bruno Mars Marry You. Miranda gaped as she recognised some of twenty or so people who jumped into the centre of the dancers and began to dance in near-perfect synchronization with the professionals. Cassidy and Caroline were in the front with her first husband James and his wife, Amanda. Nigel, Jocelyn, Emily and Serena were there. Donatella was wearing bright Canary yellow and was hard to miss. Roy and Cara were dancing away happily. Andy's parents were at the back with her siblings. Miranda was doubly shocked when Andy jumped in between Cassidy and Caroline to many cheers from the onlookers and started dancing with her girls. Her laughter flowing freely as she moved between the people they knew clapping her hands in time to the music as she mouthed the words, her eyes never leaving those of Miranda as she sat open-mouthed.

Miranda could not fathom what all this was leading to until the twins broke out of the cluster of people and a circle was formed blocking her view of her beautiful girlfriend. They took both of her hands and led her into the circle of dancers, where Andy was waiting on bended knee.

"My beautiful, Miranda," Andy was nervous and her hands were shaking. "I would never claim that I fell in love with you at first sight. There were serious moments of loathing before I got to know you and fell in love with you." Andy grinned as she looked up into Miranda's eyes and Miranda saw the depth of love in the expressive orbs. "Miranda, I asked your daughters for permission before I planned today. I respect you all too much to do anything that will hurt the three most beautiful women in my life. I will love you all forever. You all make me happier than I've ever been. I love our family, you and our girls. Will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?"

"Yes," Miranda whispered, stunned. "Yes, I will marry you."

Andy fumbled before pulling a ring box out of her pocket and opening it. Taking a wide platinum eternity band with one pink and two blue sapphires from the box she placed it on Miranda's left-hand ring finger before placing a kiss on it.

"She said yes!" Nigel and Emily's shouts heralded cheers from those who had watched the moment with amazement.

Andy's dad beamed down at his daughter as her mom wiped tears from her eyes. Her brother Brad had her sister Jill in a choke hold as they argued over who owed who fifty bucks. Serena and Emily hugged each other as Nigel and Donatella danced to the next song, Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. Cara and Roy disappeared together. Cassidy and Caroline hopped around their dad and step-mom and were smiling happily as they chattered about how well the evening had turned out.

Andy stood and pulled Miranda into her arms swinging her around as the camera's flashed around them and the moment continued to be caught on camera. Her joyful laughter sounded and as she placed the older woman firmly back on her feet they shared a searing kiss, a promise for their continued future. "I can't believe you Andréa'd me," Miranda whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
